helix_waltzfandomcom-20200223-history
Handsome and Narcissus
Previous Quest | Pay a Visit Info Find Gonzalo at the ball and ask him about the Duchess' preference. Objective Win Gonzalo's favor and have a chat. Rewards EXP +36 500 Diamond +50 Dreamsteps x1 Notes After completing the quest you will receive a letter from Gonzalo entitled "Waiting for You to" that reads: :Lady Ellenstein, I am glad to learn from our talk today that you are also very interested in narcissus. Many people think that narcissus are fragile and not beautiful. But I don't agree at all. In my opinion, this tiny little creature reflects part of the truth of life... The reflection of narcissus always reminds me of something gentle. By the way, I would like to tell you something that perhaps few people have discovered, not even you. Have you ever stared at yourself in the mirror> Since the first time I spoke to you, I've noticed that when you look at someone tenderly, I bet...the person who sees the reflection in your limpid eyes will feel more than the surprise brought by the blooming of any kind of flowers. Well, I look forward to talking with you again about this lovely creature. - Gonzalo Transcript Story Chat 1 Eliza: Magda, what do you think we should do as our next step? Magda: You asked me before what the Duchess liked... maybe we can give that a go? Eliza: Giving that a go isn't a bad option, but you need to first know what the Duchess likes. Magda: Can't we just go ask the Duchess directly...? Eliza: of course we can't, what are you thinking about?! Talking about likes, the ones who are closest to the Duchess will always have the most accurate information. In the Jorcastle family... that person must know about it. Magda: Are you talking about Mr. Gonzalo? Eliza: I have heard that Mr. Gonzalo is very into fashion, whether it's the way in tying a tie, the embellishments on a button, or the tailoring designs that are most in fashion in Finsel, you are sure to have a lot to talk about with him. The most important pieces of information are often hidden in the most casual of conversations. Story Chat 2 Gonzalo: Miss Ellenstein, you've been swaying in front of me ever since the ball... Perhaps... Magda: ...?! Gonzalo: Perhaps you have discovered the most unique thing on me today? The cufflinks made from Hondo Jade? Doesn't it just bring out my utter gorgeousness? Magda: Ah? Gonzalo: ...What kind of expression is that on you? : Story Root 2 : Gonzalo: Well that's disappointing. What did you do to make your beauty so bleak? Having such a beautiful look without a matching fashion taste really makes me feel sad. It is a pity Miss Ellenstein, for the sake of not letting my esthetics continue to be poisoned, how about we let our conversation stop here? Incidentally, if you are still dressed like this, I suggest that you should have a hat, so that it will not be too rude. Of course, if you can, please do not go out. : Magda: (Huh... am I being dismissed?) (Next time I'll have to put work into looking pretty! I can't be looked down by Mr. Gonzalo!) : Ends Story Root 1 Magda: (No matter what, I'll just play along with Mr. Gonzalo...?) These cufflinks and your demeanour are perfect for each other, elegant and yet noble and gorgeous... and the pattern on it is wonderful. Was this made by the famous craftsman from Hondo? Gonzalo: Miss Ellenstein, your tastes are impeccable, exactly... (he follows up with a long detailed speech on the efforts that the Hondo craftsman put into the cufflinks) Magda: I can't imagine that even these cufflinks required so much skill and knowledge, I am impressed with these intricate craftsmen. Gonzalo: Were it not for the hard work of these craftsmen, these gorgeous items would never be able to accentuate our beauties. Magda: Talking about that... Mr. Gonzalo, I've heard that the Duchess Jorcastle also loves things that are gorgeous? Gonzalo: ... Magda: (He... he... he raised his eyebrow! I've hit the mark?!) Gonzalo: Where have you heard of this preposterous rumour? Magda: Ah? I... That... Gonzalo: Mother definitely used to love elegant and gorgeous items and things, but nowadays~ Magda: ??? Gonzalo: Miss Ellenstein, that look in your eyes... Magda: I'm... I'm sorry! I've offended you... Gonzalo: That look in your eyes, it reminds me of narcissus reflected on clear lake water. Magda: Ah? Gonzalo: Narcissus reflected on a lake's surface, branches swaying with the wind~ beautiful petals - what a beautiful picture isn't it? I wonder~ if the narcissus had eyes and could see their own beautiful reflections, would they be fascinated by it? Magda: ... Gonzalo: If I didn't already have another appointment, perhaps we could find a time to have a good chat? Ah~ narcissus such beautiful and noble creatures, how they make everyone love them~ just talking about them makes people feel happy~ You definitely won't refuse my invitation, right? Magda: I... I am deeply honored... Gonzalo: Then that's settled, I will personally send you an invitation, good bye Miss Ellenstein~ Magda: Even though I didn't get any intel... at least there're some results? Story Chat 3 Eliza: Are you saying, that Mr. Gonzalo will invite you to the Jorcastle mansion? Magda: Yes, he didn't answer my question, instead he said he would send me an invitation... Eliza: No matter what, at least you've succeeded in opening up a conversation. Getting intel cannot be rushed, this is more than good enough. Go and have some food, today we've prepared rum syrup roast beef Magda: Ah, mom, that thing placed on the table... Eliza: You mean that sculpture? This was sent by the boss of cloth shop. The cloth was placed around the sculpture to display. Magda: I don't think I've ever seen this before... Eliza: Apparently the cloth merchant from Rayorca thought of this idea, this is also my first time seeing it. Magda: Since it can be used to display fabrics, can it also be used to display clothes and dresses? Ah, jewellery and the like should be okay too? If it is used to display a gown, then the degree of softness and meticulousness of the sculpture will also be more stringent, as for the sculpture-- Eliza: Enough! This is not something a noble lady should be worried about. You should be concerned about what intel you can learn about the Duchess's interest. Magda: You're right mom, I'll go down first then... Eliza: (Shakes head) This child... But it's not like she doesn't make any sense, perhaps I can talk about this with the tailor. Category:Main Story Category:Chapter 4